The present invention is directed to a method for the treatment of heavy metal poisoning in a mammal.
Toxic contaminants such as heavy metals are widely present in the environment. Such contaminants come into contact with mammals such as humans on a regular basis. Such heavy metals include lead, cadmium, mercury, iron and the like. Exemplary sources of such metals includes contaminated water, contaminated wildlife (such as fish), plumbing, paints, auto emissions, and manufacturing processes. Recently, questions have even been raised regarding the safety of mercury amalgam fillings in teeth. Unfortunately, the presence of such contaminants in the body leads to a variety of health problems, including mental disfunction, coronary problems, circulation problems, nervous system disfunction, etc.
Exemplary heavy metal detoxification treatments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,847,308 (calcium salt of calcium chelate); 2,875,129 (calcium chelate); 2,947,782 (aminoacetamidoximes); 3,072,529 (5-aminohexahydro pyrimidine); 4,043,998 (1-(p-benzenediazonium)-ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid); 5,217,998 (soluble polymer substrate having chelate attached thereto); and 5,443,847 (soluble manganese salt). Unfortunately, none of the above methods of treatment have been totally successful.